Cat Trial
Cat Trial 'is the sixth stage in Alcatraz. Battleground Beginning the battle, only Doge, Snache and Those Guys appear to be blocking the way of the player. When you damage the Enemy Base, the boss (Camelle) and many highly buffed One Horns will be spawned. A One Horn will respawn after 10 seconds if you kill one of them. HP & Damage Data Chart ★= ★ Difficulty |-|★★ = ★★ Difficulty |-|★★★ = ★★★ Difficulty Strategies Cat Trial is a stage where the enemy is playing defensively, and is notable for being one of the first SoL stages where the enemy's defensive ability is the primary source of difficulty. To test the player's offensive potential, this level sends out One Horns as heavy barriers; each one has a massive health pool and will respawn quickly after death. However, if you manage to kill one of the One Horns, you obtain a large sum of money, which you can use to your advantage by sending out all of your units, prioritizing the long ranged and red resistant. '''Strategy 1 '(Counter-tanking) If you don't have a Crazed Titan or Jamiera but have a tanky and powerful uber (Dioramos, Sodom, etc.), try killing the One Horns with your area attackers, letting Camelle get close to your base, isolating it, then summoning your tanky uber to get those hits in. Just rinse and repeat, and the Camelle should be defeated within no time! (This strategy is not recommended for the 2 and 3 Star version of this level) 'Strategy 2 '(Ubers and Crazed units) *Cat lineup: Mohawk Cat/ Crazed Macho Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat (for better defense), Dark Cat, Island Cat/ Crazed Whale Cat, King Dragon Cat, Thundia or Nimue, Unknown Cat, Valkyrie Cat and Bahamut Cat. Use Thundia or Nimue to damage the One Horns and Unknown Cat to damage the Camelle. (Use of Hacker Cat, Paris Cat, Jamiera Cat, and cheap spammable anti-reds are strongly recommended.) '''Strategy 3 (Holy Valkyrie Freeze RNG) Attempt to build a stack of attackers (such as Paris Cat). When the One Horns die, quickly send out Holy Valkyrie. Hopefully, Holy Valkyrie will freeze Camelle and give two precious seconds to freely attack the Camelle. Holy Valkyrie at level 30 will only survive 4 hits from Camelle. Repeat this until Camelle dies. Strategy 4 (A. Bahamut + LR method) Alternatively, stall with Wall Cat, but only a few, and then send a Jamiera (C.Titan works better) and let it hit the base. Let the enemies spawn and let Titan die. Lure Camelle near the base and send out Titan. Send out A. Bahamut right before Camelle attacks. He should hit Camelle a few times, almost enough to kill it in 2 Star. Stall until One Horns appear and then spawn an Long Distance unit (tested with Ganesha on 2 Star). Camelle should die easily. Then kill (or freeze) the One Horns and win the level by building up a stack of AOE cats. Strategy 5 (Maximum budget spending) Since there is so much cash being dropped by One Horns in the level, making the best use of it is important. Don't bring more than 1 meatshield for the level. Instead, bring attackers that take a chunk out of your budget in exchange for offering high DPS, such as UFO Cat, Sexy Legs Cat, Paris Cat and/or Chill Cat. Use a Cat CPU if you have one. The only anti-red cat that you should NOT use for this level is Pirate Cat, because knockback will bring One Horns out of their stack one at a time, making it more difficult for the One Horns to be killed simultaneously. Strategy 6 '''(Four Star strategy) Row 1: Awakened Bahamut (30), Elemental Duelist (51), Li'l Island Cat (50), Xmas Pudding Cat (39), Iron Claw X (37) Row 2: Dread Pirate Catley (43), Thaumaturge Cat (44), Crimson Mina (29), Cameraman (59), Ramen (53). To start, level up your wallet a couple of times, then summon '''one Ramen cat. The peons are so plentiful that you may be able to build to maximum wallet with just the one Ramen - although if your Ramen is lower-leveled than mine, you may need two. Anyhow, when you have maximum wallet, spam everything except A. Bahamut. After the Camelle appears, then summon A. Bahamut. Spam everything, it should work. 'Strategy 7 '(Yet another Four Star lineup) Row 1: Kyubey Cat (40), Maximum the Fighter (34+10), Cameraman Cat (35+6), Elemental Duelist Cat (30+4), Chill Cat (40+6) Row 2: Cyborg Cat (40+9), Dark Lazer (35), Holy Valkyrie Cat (30), Dark Emperor Nyandam (29), A. Bahamut Cat (30) Items: Sniper The Cat, Cat CPU Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s17.html Category:Sub-chapter 17 Levels